During the current year, 42 temporal bones have been obtained from 22 interesting cases. During the same period, 42 previously obtained temporal bones (29 cases) have been stained. Already prepared temporal bones - cases of sudden deafness, crista neglecta, Reissner's membrane with blood vessels, and leukemia with sudden hearing loss - have been thoroughly investigated and the reports on these cases are either in print or in press in the Annals of Otology, Rhinology and Laryngology. During the current year, additional cases have also been investigated in depth, and among these the significant findings were as follows: 1. Congenital heart anomaly (20 bones): Significant anomalies such as dehiscence of the facial canal, remnant of mesenchymal tissue, high jugular bulb, persistence of stapedial artery, poor development of horizontal canal, and absence of cochlear aqueduct were observed. 2. Leukemia with low-frequency sensorineural hearing loss (1 bone): The case showed hemorrhage and degeneration of the cochlear nerve in the osseous spiral lamina of the upper middle turn of the cochlea. 3. Branch of the singular nerve (223 bones): The branch was observed near the internal auditory canal in 194 cases (87 percent), and near the posterior canal ampulla in 58 bones (26 percent).